


The gift of life

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Childbirth, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Parents Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pregnancy, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Lance (Voltron), ftm mlm author, keep in mind: regarding a trans man, vague post-canon without all that s7-8 bad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith never expected to receive the most special birthday gift: the birth of his daughter.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 161





	The gift of life

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Keith!! I had this idea already last year, for Keith sharing his birthday with his one of his kids and I decided to pick it up for this year because it's personally important for me.
> 
> Everyone has different comfort zones or triggers, but it makes me feel rather alienated that it seems like such a taboo. Writing what I write is my part to change that at least on the small scale, always writing from my personal point of view as a trans man.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the birthday fluff.

The morning was warm and cozy. Keith felt wholly content as he slowly drifted awake, bundled up in a soft blanket, his husband in his arms. He kept his eyes closed and nuzzled against soft curls in the nape of Lance’s neck, breathing in his soothing scent; his hand gently ghosting over Lance’s belly.

Usually, Keith was the first to get up, but today, he was content staying still with his eyes closed until Lance woke him up. It was their tradition for birthdays. They had no big plans this year because of Lance’s circumstances; just spending a cozy date-at-home together, and their closest family visiting for the afternoon.

But life had a different idea.

When Lance said his name with urgency in his voice, Keith was alert immediately.

He helped Lance move to the room they’d prepared. Putting the phone on speaker, he called the midwife like they’d arranged long ago. He was nervous-excited, yet worked as if on autopilot. His experience with dangerous missions and the preparation as Lance’s pregnancy progressed helped him keep level-headed and not run around flailing. It helped both of them.

From the next room, Kosmo barked softly to show he was with them, but would stay out of their feet.

Keith held Lance’s hand. He did what he was assigned to, ready to help in any way he could, not wanting to miss a moment until they could hold their baby.

And finally, the midwife smiled warmly as she brought the newborn into Lance’s waiting arms. “Congratulations, it’s a healthy baby girl.”

The baby cried on Lance’s chest while he cradled her gently, humming softly. He looked _tired_ but so content, a serene smile playing on his lips.

Keith’s heart stuttered, his throat choking up. “Our little Estrella,” he whispered.

Lance smiled up at him, holding out his hand; Keith linked their fingers instantly. “Our little Estrella.”

“She’s beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful.”

Lance laughed softly. “Happy birthday, darling.” His eyes shone warmly. “I’m sorry I missed our date today.”

Keith half laughed, half hiccuped as tears pricked at his eyes. “You literally just gave birth to our daughter and the first thing you do is apologize for missing a date?” His voice cracked, he was smiling hard—and he couldn’t stop crying. “I love you, Lance.”

Lance only continued to beam. “I love you, Keith.”

He sat by Lance’s side, holding hands and holding his pointer finger out for Estrella. Her tiny hand closed tightly around it even as she dozed off.

“This is real. We’re fathers of a beautiful, healthy daughter,” he whispered. “Sometimes I still can’t believe it after everything. After my childhood and the rough start _we_ had. That I’m so lucky to have an amazing husband and now our little family is growing.” His smile widened, rich with all the warmth in his heart. “This is the best birthday gift I could ever imagine.”

“Sometimes I can’t believe it, either. All the things I couldn’t say back then, when I thought you’d left _me_ … but it’s _so_ real. We’re husbands, we’re fathers of a beautiful, healthy daughter.” Lance laughed under his breath, a stuttery sound. Tears welled in his eyes. “I want to kiss you.”

Keith leaned in, always eager for sharing affection. They kissed gently, smile against smile. When they parted, they held gazes, warmth shining in their eyes.

“Hold her,” Lance requested.

“Are you sure?”

Lance nodded. “I’ve been looking forward to this for nine months.”

Keith’s heart stuttered. He took Estrella, guided by Lance’s hand, and gently cradled her against his chest. His heart was bursting. He held her like she was the most precious treasure. And Lance looked at him, exhaustion plain to see, but his smile impossibly warm, bright, adoring—like the sun itself shining over the flower fields. Keith wanted nothing more than to protect his happiness, to give every ounce of love his body could hold.

Later, his mom and Lance’s parents stopped by to check in on them, to congratulate them and meet their newborn granddaughter. They brought sunflowers, knowing so well how he felt about Lance and how Lance felt about him; a gesture to show that Estrella would grow up in the warmest home.

He thanked them for his birthday gifts, but this year, nothing could compare to the gift of life itself.

Lance knew how to perfectly spoil both his husband and daughter on their shared special day. He spoiled them in their own ways and with nothing but love for both.

Keith reveled in his husband’s love, and he gave the same love to his darling daughter. Estrella, although the star of the party, wasn’t shy to make sure her dad received attention, and down the line, her younger siblings only added to the joy with affection for them both.

Keith’s heart was full of love every day he shared with his family, but October 23 became one of the warmest days of all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this fic to be just warm.
> 
> Connect with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can also find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
